Letters to Aqua
by Alacquiene
Summary: Pages from Terra's Journal. "Dear Aqua. There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Parallel to "Letter from Aqua" and "Letters for Aqua" OneShot / TerraAqua


Set (technically) in the Land of Departure.

A new experiment.  
Inspired by Roxas' Diary in 358/2 Days.  
Which I am still not finished playing.

**DISCLAIMER** [I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**Letters Volume I**

**LETTERS TO AQUA  
~Letter from Aqua **and **Letters for Aqua**** / Parallel~ **

_Dear Aqua…_

* * *

**-Page 1-**

Master Eraqus told me to keep a journal.  
I think it's because I got carried away today, training.  
I really hurt Aqua this time with a badly aimed Strike Raid. It was her fault, really.  
SHE MESSED UP MY AIM, SMILING AT ME LIKE THAT!

He said writing at the end of the day would help.  
I don't know. What am I supposed to write?

**-Page 2-**

She feels better today, even the bruises are gone.

**-Page 3-**

Dear Aqua,  
Sorry about the other day.

**-Page 5-**

I forgot to write yesterday.  
Aqua wanted to go stargazing.

**-Page 6-**

Dear Aqua,  
I noticed you've mastered Time Splicer.  
I wanted to ask you if you would teach me.  
It's cool that you can teleport, and be all around me at once.

RIGHT, NO. NO!  
Never mind.

**-Page 7-**

Dear Aqua,  
Why'd you have to go and teach Ven?  
THANKS A LOT!

**-Page 10-**

Dear Aqua,  
When will you stop training with Ven?

**-Page 11-**

Dear Aqua,  
Maybe we could train together for a change.

**-Page 12-**

Aqua,  
"He needs me, Terra."  
That's what you said. Do you know how stupid that is?  
Ven doesn't even want you around, don't you get it?  
YOU'RE SO DENSE!  
And when I walk off, I don't want you to follow me, okay?  
Don't go, "Terra, please, wait…"  
I JUST WANT YOU TO SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

**-Page 15-**

Is she mad at me?

**-Page 16-**

She thinks I've been ignoring her.  
As if I could.

**-Page 17-**

Dear Aqua,  
Thanks for helping me with Firaga today.  
You know you were so pretty in the firelight.

**-Page 19-**

SHUT UP, AQUA!  
You think you know everything!

**-Page 20-**

Dear Aqua,  
Sorry.

**-Page 21-**

Dear Aqua,  
I saw you smiling at me over breakfast today.  
But then you looked away when I noticed.  
I wish you wouldn't try to hide it.

**-Page 22-**

Aqua,  
I HATE YOU!  
You won already, wasn't that enough?  
Did you have to kneel over me and say sorry?  
As if it wasn't embarrassing enough that I lost to you, you had to heal me, too?  
SO, WHAT, HUH?  
I'M WEAK? HELPLESS?  
I hate you, Aqua.

**-Page 23-**

Dear Aqua,  
You know, I didn't mean it.  
I don't hate you. I just…

OH, GREAT, GO KNOCK ON MY DOOR, WHY DON'T YOU?  
"You shouldn't feel so bad about losing, Terra. You did great, really."  
YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL BETTER?  
And don't look at me with that face, as if you feel sorry for me!

I HATE YOU!  
I hate you and your stupid sympathy!

**-Page 24-**

Dear Aqua,  
You know, I really didn't mean it.  
I shouldn't have slammed the door in your face, without even saying anything.  
But if I didn't, I would've said some really awful things.

**-Page 25-**

Ven asked me if Aqua and I were fighting.  
I said no.  
But I don't know.

**-Page 26-**

Aqua said sorry today.  
I don't know why; I was the one who slammed the door in her face.

**-Page 27-**

Dear Aqua,  
I read what I wrote the past month.  
I don't know what to say. I know I should say sorry, at least.

**-Page 28-**

Today I told Aqua I was sorry, too.  
She hugged me. If I'd known she would, I would've apologized earlier.

**-Page 29-**

Dear Aqua,  
There's something I've been meaning to tell you.

I am angry when you beat me because I need to be stronger than you.  
I need you to stop acting so tough. I can be strong enough for both of us.

I spend all my time with Ven because if I don't, you would spend all your time with him.  
I am annoyed because sometimes you are such a girl, and I wish it wouldn't just be sometimes.  
I stay away from you because it gets harder each day to stop my hand from reaching for yours.  
I am quiet, because I like hearing the sound of your voice.

I hate you because when you smile at me, I forget who I am.  
I forget everything, and suddenly you're all that matters.

RIGHT, NO.  
Not yet.

**-Page 30-**

Master Eraqus asked me if I have been keeping track of my progress in a journal, like he asked me to.  
He meant training?

**-Page 31-**

Lesson: Brutal Blast  
"_Knock enemies into the air, then smack them into next year with a powerful spinning attack."  
_Remarks: I need to improve on the spinning attack at the end.

Notes:  
Dear Aqua,  
I noticed you used a new perfume today.  
You smelled like wildflowers.

* * *

**END**

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


End file.
